naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Deitame Sarakujo (AU)
(デーテーム, ''lit. ''Deitame) alternatively known as Deitamesasahikakupenanobetsu Sarakujo is a 13 year old Chunin from Kogyogakure. Who is also secretly Kogyogakage of that village. He acts solely on means of survival, planning and exceeding what has already been accomplished. In this universe Deitame is a very young child in his early teenage years who also decided to participate in the Chunin Exams at Sungakure. He has currently gone alone on this but is willing to team up with anyone to pass. Well anyone skilled enough that is. Background Information Pre-Kogyogakure history, Deitame's childhood, and a teacher of unknown Ever since he heard of the Uzumaki clan, he has personally wanted to kill the 'next of kin' or "tick them off" enough to make to see the full power of the Nine Tailed Fox saying that "I've always wanted to be defeated by a great rival of mine and most of the weaklings I've killed or almost killed in this world have starting to bore me." The main issue to this statement, was Kogyogakure was not a fighting village more so a mining one. Eventually the times had to change and so did the village. The original village elders suggest to Dietame to learn Jutsus and basic fighting techniques. Unfortunately for him, Deitame didn't know now about Jutsu's and the other powerful abilities acquired by such. Primarily because he had been a miner for most of his time since infancy. Leading him to believe that ninja and such "never really existed" and the only means of "real" work was that of miner. But he did come across much about Kekkei Genkai abilities. No thanks to his mysterious teacher from afar Guren who had come across Deiatme after becoming aware of excavational means for collection minerals and them some, she proved him wrong. Seeing great potential in the boy, Guren immediately got to work on helping him become a "nija" as generic as that sounds. So in short, she is/was the one and the ONLY one responsible for teaching him the uses of Kekkei Genkai. Even since that time, Deitame has learned to compensate for his lack in-primary Jutsu abilities. With that being said, this was in a sense the main inspiration where the Kekkei Genkai -- Mineral Release all started and the spark of his own adaptations of both Kekkei Genkai but also Chakra power. Kogyogakure has not Chunin exams or schools being a primary miners resource deep into the Earth. Deitame spending from his child years to his kid(from age 3 to age 6) mining until one day he found a rock that changed him forever. The village called it "Yaoeshi" after having a suggestion from Deitame. They discovered that it was a more flexible yet powerful mineral from the Earth that triples a person's offences and defenses 50-50. And that was also a high boost in chakra as well making a person's chakra base even high than before. He continued mining more until they found about 1900 pieces of Yaoeshi. Since this time, Deitame was able to fuse the Yoaeshi into his own body which by this time he stopped mining from the Earth. The village itself began what was called "The Great Excavation of Yaoeshi" which lasted from his kid years to his early teen years. When he reached the age of 6, the village elders named him "Kogyogakage" of the village planting a statue in honor of his discovery of the Yoaeshi so many years ago. Truth was he had been mining since the age of 3. It was considered "child labor" but he didn't care he was doing it because he loved the mines.. "the smell of machines, oil, crushed rock.. and something else.. fear..." Between the ages of 7 and 8, he learned of the basic uses of Guren's Kekkei Genkai: Crystal Release and master it before his 10th birthday. From this point on, Deitame spent 3 additional years creating a new a Kekkei Genkai(using some techniques from the Chakra natures Fire and Wind, plus the mineral -- the Yaoeshi he collected) -- the new Kekkei Genkai he calls Mineral Release. But it wasn't enough he pushed himself to be more "superior" than what he had already achieved. When he reached the age of 13, Deitame designed the following Mineral Releases: *Mineral Release: Chrysalis Creation *Mineral Release: Chrysalis Sword *Mineral Release: Chrysalis Barrage *Mineral Release: Diamond Dust Although the current Jutsu's he has a powerful, they are by no means great. In-fact this is all he currently knows so far as the rest he has either been unable to create or for that matter has not the require amount of Chakra do so. For an unknown reason, he has been struggling with answers or rather a solution to this but for now he makes do with what he can. At age 13 he left his village in control of the Elders until his return from Sungakure's Chunin Exams. The teen years, new summons, power-overwhelming and a future outlook Though knowing that the four Jutsu variants were just early stage A/B-rank attacks, he was certain that nobody would be able to contest him in combat. He spent the remainder of that same year improving them. At age 15, he add a additional 5 Jutsu's all using a blood, the Yaoeshi mineral and several scrolls to summoning power under the same preference. To which he felt that these Summoning Jutsu's would not be on par with his standards for another 2 years until he turned 18. Initially, the first was a more powerful alternate of the Crystal Armour under Crystal Release called Summoning - Mineral Release: Chrysalis Armor, the second; Summoning - Mineral Release: Stasis Crystal which he tested himself realizing that he could capture the average joe inside or up to 12 different people without worry about them dying(according to him it would be a alternate at taking hostages without the other Jutsu's breaking the chrysalis and killing them anyway). A third Blood Summoning which he had developed from early stages, was a Subterranean Jutsu which could be used to take out targets that are coming in a straight line. The Summoning - Mineral Release: Mineral Reincarnation was actually a technique that the Village Hidden in the Mines stole from Orochimaru's. He spent 3 months time speaking with the elders on how to combine the blood cut by a Yoaeshi crystal along with Orochimaru's Living Corpse Reincarnation or the "Eternal Youth and Immortality Technique" he open both scrolls at the same time then attempted to summon both at the same time.. he awoke and a conversation when down like this: Dietame: *he rubs his head blinking a few times then is shocked to find out his body was in some sort of Chrysalis* Elders 1: Looks like he is awake. Elder 2: *Looking at Deitame up and down* Deitame: My body...*he looks at his new form then looks at his old body seeing it in a suspended state.* ''I take it worked? '''Elder 1:' Yes.. Elder 3: *She takes a quick look at Deitame's human body then at his current body* ''It appears so.. though I cannot sense your soul in your original body nor in the new one.. hmm '''Elder 2:' Heh.. seem the Jutsu fusion actually can be done. So Deitame.. Dietame: I know my chakra nature is different and my body is different but that's okay though I was getting tired of being held down by those human limitations. Elder 1: Can you reverse the effects? Deitame: Yes. But I think there is a sacrifice. But.. what is it? The Elders: *Looking around they notice nothing until one of them uses a Soul Tracking Jutsu and notices something* Elder 2: Just as I suspected.. *he points to Deitame's right* it's a part of your own soul. Deitame: So that's what it is.. each time I use this damned Jutsu.. I lose pieces of my soul. Hm.. it as the saying goes: "waste not, want not." *he performs the hand signs and unfuses with Yoaeshi , returning back to his human body.* From the final results, Deitame was able to figure out that he would lose up to 5% of his soul each time he performs this summoning Jutsu. The last summoning Jutsu, the one and finally one he had made before this chapter of his life came to a close is the Summoning - Mineral Release: Ultimate Chrysalis Transformation. Knowing that he doesn't have much time to do it, he made a compromise: he choose to have the restrictions for his Yoaeshi transformation(See the weaknesses under Ultimate Chrysalis Transformation). This summoning was not yet fully effective until he had reached the age of 18, so he figured it would be best to lose his soul each time his exits his Transformation. If he left that state he his chakra max(which no thanks to the Yoaeshi raises his chakra max higher than it was before)was be reduced to absolute zero, rendering him completely paralyzed for 6 seconds. Deitame also noted that he was not only weakened but drastically vulnerable meaning that his soul could be ruptured from inside leaving him stuck to find Yoaeshi laying around on the ground. He knew the great strength, speed and invulnerability would come with sacrifices. Deitame figure to just only use it for the overhyped Tailed Beasts and his normal Chrysalis Armor against the "lesser individuals." He has now awakened, 18 years of Age where is Chakra is stable enough to utilize Blood Summoning Jutsus he created. 12 Years later It has been 12 years later and Dietame has returned to see his father and mother outside the village-- looking at him in great respect. "You've done well son, you've done well..." "I know, father, I know.." And during that time he has advanced the remainder of his skills to-which he has classified them as work-in-progress techniques that can only be used to a small extent: The Summoning - Mineral Release: Stasis Crystal to enclose off or engulf almost 1/4th of a small island continent, the summoning for Summoning - Mineral Release: Chrysalis Armor without having to use up heavy amounts of Chakra; allowing him to easily increase the rate in which he can protect himself, and lastly he found out that he could design some new summons, one was life-like tentacles of pure Yaoeshi that would attack anyone on sight in a specified range and the other was a means of ship designs capable of invading other Nations or villages. Appearance Light brown skin with black hair and orange-ish gold eyes. Intelligence With a IQ of 112, Deitame tends come off as a patient yet playful observer when it comes down to dealing with the people he interacts with, testing them, pushing them to expand their resolves in combat and means of strategy. Around others in groups his leaderships role is pretty extraordinary coming up with calculational solutions for warfare that rivals some famous generals of the great WW2 era as wells ones of the Desert Storm Conflict. Solo means he tends to have a constant if not always use of the Body Flicker Technique. Frequent use of this ability and has granted him adaptation it to the point where he could make quickly and fatal attack while on the move. "Checking out the scenery from afar has always been my specialty." Personality Being a resentful misanthropist towards everyone except Naruto, Deitame also comes off as slightly cocky person and even backs up that behavior in the highest degree. If he is not fighting he is usually seen observing the many battles and fight from afar. But his TRUE personality is based of off Introversion. Being so young, yet so curious is the common essentials of a 13 year old. Deitame is that person. Knowing that there isn't many things that he doesn't know of in the world, he tries his best to journalize some of the information as he takes the steps towards his future. More so on him, he does shows signs of opening up to people(although most of the time he is pondering of the important objectives in his life) but also indulges himself in off-topic queries and will even be open about his own personal 'love interest(s).' If that possible comes into play. Stats Abilities Chakra Flow Ninjutsu The primary abilities Dietame uses are his own Kekkei Genkai called the Mineral Release which he created via a merge between the chakra natures fire and wind. Which then created a new material. From there on he has utilized this new Kekkei Genkai as his #1 means for combat, intuition and strategy. Taijutsu His Taijutsu skills are a pretty interesting mix. He is capable of adapting to other opponents as well as countering things or avoiding attacks that might be too much for him to take head-on. The fighting styles he uses are of ones that are neither practiced in the country of Naruto often or come at a very low popularity. What's interesting is that Deitame prefers the fighting styles outside of country then that of his own. Mostly dedicating himself to a list of compilation from techniques like Zhaquan(pronounced "tʂatɕʰɥan"), Hung Gar(洪家, 洪拳, or 洪家拳; Literally meaning "Hung Ga", "Hung Kuen" or "Hung Ga Kuen") & Liu He Ba Fa(六合八法拳; Literally meaning "Six Harmonies Eight Methods Boxing" but also reffered to as "Water Boxing" or "shuǐ quán" 水拳). Mixture of these fighting styles allows him to test out certain advantages and disadvantages. These fight styles are mostly of means to keep the opponent afar with graceful sweeps, powerful knocking-distance blows, perlonging uppercuts or a quickly serious but not fatal blow to the body. In order to keeping a supreme defensive state at present times. He is currently using Hung Gar first as his main fighting technique and the rest he still needs practice with including a better insight on alot of the most strenuous and most explicit move-sets. Now he really enjoys the sweep kicks and full frontal assault spins with his legs that Liu He Ba Fa has to offer. Dōjutsu Deitame possess the Blackigakuharingan which for the time being allows him to see in the dark but the real deal allows him to send anyone into a real of total darkness. Other info Tba Part in the Role-play Story Part I: Casual RP TBA Part II: Plotted RP Story 01: The Chunin Exams, A 'New' Team and a Sensei he never had before *February 5th: Deitame traveled to the Village in the Cloud to perfom a writen test for the Chunin Exams. Later performed a survival test then a physical fighting test against Rin. Won due to Rin quitting prematurely. *February 8th: For the finals Deitame fought against Garui - a user of Lightning Release and the Water Release. At first he tried to floor the area with water, then attempted to drop and finally fill the water with electricity. He was also able to do some shock damage and nearly vital stab wounds upon him but Deitame held it together by blinding him with the Diamond Dust which caused him to commit suicide via Shock Bomb, however due to him being blinded, it caused the water from earlier to disperse. Resulting in a win for Dietame. The finals were over. *February 9th : The last match for Deitame resulted in him vs Karasu Kenshin; The intial battle was rather violent but the final battle resulted the both of them going all out, each of them pushing themselves to the last straw in their Chakra. Deitame was rather impressed with Karasu's skills(He noted that fact that lightning clones of his did work to his stamina but not just that also the fact that he impaled him with electricty from his sword. While at the same time Karasu noted that Deitame's Diamond Dust technique was rather an effective use for catching him completely off guard but also the fact that Deitame has some basic skills in 3 different close combat fighting techniques, making it hard for him to take Deitame head-on but still do some damage.) Even though he forfeited, the two would "start" to have a basic friendship in mind thus concluding the Chunin Exams. The Raikage announced that the four were officially Chunin ending their exams until the next ones started up 6 months later. Story 02: Yami's attack! *February 12th: Deitame decided to visit Karasu, Hikari, and Ian once again though a new commer come into the mix resulting in a massive battle with the Hidden Leaf Village's best(Shine, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shizune..etc) vs Yami himself. He mainly used Shadow Jutsu which Deitame never seen before, the initial damage done to him was two stab wounds and a consussion, while the other three we nearly killed in the process. But in the end he was defeated though the costs were rather... bad. Still his plans to kill off Sakura and Naruto the Jinjuriki failed. *February 21st: Deitame has been unaccounted for, for the last week and half or so. It is unknown what/where he is. Story 03: Expertise Training Arc *February 24th: Deitame plans on coming back.. to where ever the other Chunin members are and talk to them are a means for elongated training. *February 25th: The day of the arc where he brings himself, Karasu, Ian and Hikari to The Village Hidden in the Mines where they will begin a major training session. Missions Trivia *His name is all of the Akatuski's members(primarily the first few letters of their names) all into one. ---- Category:Chunin Category:Characters